<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madame President, You Are Required by randomclustermissile (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387247">Madame President, You Are Required</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/randomclustermissile'>randomclustermissile (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/randomclustermissile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an AU from maxoxo </p><p>Act II Yuri where Monika screws up manipulating Yuri and accidentally makes Yuri obsess for her instead. Monika realises the truth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Madame President, You Are Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Literature Club President sat on the stool, her fingers absent-mindedly making her way up and down the keys of the piano. She hummed to herself, a simple melody she had been working on. She sighed. It was moments like these she wished she could share with her friends, her fellow club members, maybe even a lover. But the world deemed it not so. She looked at the time. She huffed. </p><p> </p><p>“A couple more minutes…” Monika thought to herself. She pressed a couple keys in a specific order she had long since memorised. A small box appeared out of the corner of her vision. She began imagining typing away. “Access sayori.chr.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sayori.chr not found. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Monika sighed. She wished her situation hadn’t come to that, but nothing else seemed to work. Her thoughts reflected to her current vice president. “Access yuri.chr.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yuri.chr accessed. Traits: Self-harm, Obsession. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Show self-harm rate.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Self-harm rate at 50 percent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Monika thought for a moment. If she raised it now, it could cause too much damage to the club, or to the person she was trying to be with. It could backfire. She didn’t want to admit that she also cared about her club members, but a small part of her brain just wouldn’t let that go. </p><p> </p><p>“Decrease self-harm rate.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Self-harm rate cannot be decreased.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Monika scowled. “Set self-harm rate to 25%.” Zero was just too easy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Self-harm rate cannot be decreased. Self-harm rate set to 60%.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Monika cried, slamming a fist on the keys.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pling!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The keys wailed a dissonant tune. Monika sighed. “Show obsession rate.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obsession rate at 65%.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“65…” Monika thought aloud. The festival day was getting dangerously close. If she left it too long then she could miss her chance. “Increase obsession rate.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obsession rate set to 75%.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Still not enough…” Monika thought. “Set obsession rate to 90%.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obsession rate set to 90%.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” A playful smile creeped onto Monika’s lips. “This’ll drive him away. And leave me ripe for the taking.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obsession target identified.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Monika grinned. She stood up and walked out of the music room and towards the clubroom. She quickened her pace. After all, she didn’t want to worry her club members, did she? She swung open the clubroom door. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! I’m super sorry!” Monika cried, running over to the corner of the clubroom where her club members were. “I hope you guys weren’t worried or anything!” </p><p> </p><p>Mike Charlie shook his head. “Nah. Well, not me anyway. Natsuki and Yuri were.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was not!” Natsuki insisted. Yuri turned away, her face burning. “What were you even doing, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my last period was study hall. Guess I lost track of time.” Monika lied. </p><p> </p><p>“That makes no sense though. Surely you would have heard the bell ring.” Natsuki crossed her arms and looked accusingly at Monika. </p><p> </p><p>Monika felt her eye twitch. “I must not have heard it, since I was playing piano.”</p><p> </p><p>“Piano?” Yuri spoke up, her interest immediately piqued. “I wasn’t aware you played music as well, Monika.” She breathed in deeply. “That’s extremely… admirable.” She held her hands in front of her chest, her face red. </p><p> </p><p>Monika shot her an odd look. “Ah, well I have been working on writing a song, but it’s not quite finished yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s awesome!” Natsuki beamed. “You should play for us sometime, Monika!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I…” Monika glanced at Mike. “Once I get a little better, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike smiled. “Well, I guess I look forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case…” Monika bent over and placed her hands behind her back. “I won’t let you down, Mike!” She smiled sweetly at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I didn’t mean any pressure or anything like that!” Mike blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Monika stood up. “Ahaha, of course. Anyway, did anything happen while I was gone?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked down, nervously rubbing his elbow. Natsuki shook her head in confusion. Yuri stared at Monika. Monika walked to the front of the clubroom, grabbing her poem. </p><p> </p><p>“Your compliments really put me in a good mood, Mike.” Yuri said. </p><p> </p><p>Mike started to sweat. “Uh… thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be glad to do some reading with you if you wanted to, but I might do some on my own first.” Yuri said with odd confidence. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike blinked and scratched his head. “Sure. No big deal. I guess I’ll just go talk to Natsuki in the meantime.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Monika was confused. Yuri should have tore his throat out at that suggestion. Natsuki scowled at Yuri as she walked past, but quickly beamed when she saw Mike walk towards her. She tried to listen in on their conversation, but it seemed muffled. Monika’s head was starting to buzz with the normal static. She looked back to her poem, reading it up and down. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I hope he’ll understand this... he can be thick as a brick sometimes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Huhuhu.” Yuri giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Monika did a double take. Yuri caught her eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I wasn’t listening or anything!” She said nervously. “It was just something in my book.” She started to sweat. </p><p> </p><p>Monika looked at her quizzically, tilting her head. “Shouldn’t you be reading with Mike?” </p><p> </p><p>Yuri blinked. “I guess so…” She fiddled with her hair and turned away. “I just wanted some time alone first. It gives him some time to spend with Natsuki, which I don’t mind. After yesterday she deserves it.” </p><p> </p><p>Monika stared at her. This wasn’t what she was expecting at all. Did the console not work somehow? She shook her head. She flipped to a page in her notebook where she had begun to write some lyrics. She tapped her pen on her chin several times, trying to think of ideas, but she couldn’t concentrate. She looked back to Yuri-</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” Monika cried. Yuri was standing right next to Monika, almost breathing down her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri jumped. “Ah! Sorry… I was just <b>bathinginthefeelingofyourbodyheat</b>-“</p><p> </p><p>Monika stared at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! I didn’t mean to stare or anything!” Yuri sweat profusely. “Uuu… I’m such an idiot…” she mumbled to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Monika stood up. “Hey, I’m just gonna go into the bathroom for a bit, okay? Make sure those two don’t kill each other.” She winked and pointed at Mike and Natsuki, who were arguing about the usage of a stool. She quickly heel-turned and hurried out of the clubroom. In the rush, she left behind her pen and composition notebook. Yuri glanced at the pen curiously. It was pink and had a little love heart on the end. Yuri picked it up. </p><p> </p><p>“It feels amazing!” Yuri breathed. “I must write something with this!” Yuri tore a blank sheet of paper from Monika’s notebook and began writing. Her mind raced as did her heartbeat. Within minutes, she had finished. She admired her work gracefully. “Heehee… she’ll love this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not short!” Natsuki cried from near the closet. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri breathed in deeply and sighed. “Gotta do my vice-presidential duties.” She mumbled. “Gotta make my president proud.” She rubbed her head. “What is up with me today? My heart won’t stop pounding for some reason…” She walked over to Mike and Natsuki. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Natsuki here is too <em> stubborn </em>to let me help!” Mike yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” Natsuki cried. “You just think I’m too short! I can handle myself you know!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say you couldn’t!” Mike growled. “Just gave me the stool!” </p><p> </p><p>“Both of you. Cut. It. Out.” Yuri growled. “Monika had to leave very briefly, so I’m taking charge.” She looked at Natsuki. “You require the box on the top shelf, correct?” </p><p> </p><p>Natsuki nodded her head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Yuri said, snatching the stool off Natsuki and using it to grab the box. “There you are, Natsuki.” She said as she handed it to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Yuri.” Natsuki mumbled. “When Monika comes back, tell her to Stop Touching My Stuff!” She yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell her yourself.” Yuri replied. “And Mike?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Mike cried. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so rude to Natsuki.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one to talk! After yes-“ Mike started to say, then quickly looked at Natsuki. He sighed. “Sorry Yuri, sorry Natsuki, you’re right.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Yuri breathed in deeply. “I’m going to check in on my president. She’s taking longer than expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you mean our president?” Mike asked. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri glared daggers at him and he shrank back.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez. Don’t need to be so formal about it.” Natsuki said. “It’s just Monika.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Monika?” Yuri asked. “She’s more than that. To me, anyway.” She shook her head. “Never mind.” She turned and walked out of the clubroom. She felt her knife jingle in her jacket pocket. Her arm suddenly began to tingle. “Hmm…” She breathed. “This would be a perfect opportunity. But first, I must find Monika.” She continued down the corridor towards the bathrooms, but found all of the stalls empty. She walked out of the bathroom. “Maybe she needed a drink.” She walked towards the fountain, but no-one was there either. She heard something from a nearby classroom, so she walked towards it. “A piano.” Yuri smiled. She breathed deeply, feeling a shiver run through her spine. “How romantic.” She looked in through the window on the door. </p><p> </p><p>Monika was sitting at the stool. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! Why can’t I get this working!” Monika cried. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri couldn't quite hear what Monika was saying. She assumed she was singing the song she was writing. </p><p> </p><p>And it sounded beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri slid down the wall outside the music room and pulled out her knife. She briefly sat there, admiring her pleasure tool. She rolled up her sleeve. She placed the edge of the blade on her skin, feeling the cool metal. She sliced her skin open. </p><p> </p><p>“Khhh-!” She cried, sucking in the air through her teeth. “Haah… haah… haah…” Yuri smiled. For the first time in a long time, one cut was all it took. She felt another shiver run up her spine as the blood trickled down her arm, forming a pool on her palm. She heard movement from inside and quickly stood up, pocketing her knife and rolling up her sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuri!” Monika cried. “I thought- I wasn’t- ah-“</p><p> </p><p>“Monika!” Yuri cried. “Oh thank Goodness. I was worried sick.” Yuri wrapped her arms around Monika. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuri, this is-“ Monika squirmed. “I’m fine. I just needed some air. I wasn’t feeling well.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri tilted her head and smiled. “If you wanted some time to play the piano, you just needed to say so.” Yuri walked beside Monika back towards the clubroom. “You sound beautiful by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>Monika blinked. “I wasn’t even playing anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuri’s eyes fluttered. “I wasn’t talking about the piano.” She looked deep into Monika’s bright green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Monika stared back, desperately trying to unpack her situation. She shook her head. “Let’s just get back to the clubroom. It’s time to share poems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Let’s.” Yuri said, edging slightly closer to Monika. Monika started sweating. Monika opened the clubroom door. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, everyone!” Monika called out. “It’s time to share poems!” </p><p> </p><p>Mike and Natsuki begrudgingly get up. Natsuki handed Mike a manga volume and he whispered something to her. Natsuki nodded, a tear falling down her face. Monika gulped. She could feel Yuri’s eyes on the back of her neck. She even swore she heard her sniff. </p><p> </p><p>Monika grabs her poem from her desk. “Where did my pen go…?” She asked aloud to nobody. Yuri kept quiet. Natsuki and Mike were already sharing poems, so Monika turned to Yuri. “Hi, Yuri! How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri smiled. “I’m doing wonderfully.” She stepped closer to Monika. “How are you doing, Monika? I hope you are feeling better. I’d hate for you to feel awful in any way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, yeah. I’m… much better now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s wonderful. I hope Natsuki doesn’t give you a hard time.”</p><p> </p><p>“A hard time? About what?” Monika asked. </p><p> </p><p>“She has a tendency to be a little rude to you. I don’t say I particularly like it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well. Thank you, Yuri. It means a lot that you’d stick up for me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri’s eyes gleamed excitedly. “It does? I’m glad.” Yuri reached into her breast pocket and unfolded a sheet of paper. “I wrote this poem just after you left. I didn’t have time to write one last night. I hope you enjoy it. In fact, I know you will.” </p><p> </p><p>Monika took the poem. She turned it over, examining the material itself. She glanced at her notebook. “Was this from my-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry! Read it!” Yuri interrupted excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>Monika looked at her oddly, briefly stopping to hand Yuri her own poem. She read through Yuri’s poem. </p><p> </p><p>“A rotating wheel. Grinding…” The poem read. It continued on and on until it filled up the entire page. An odd crease marked it on the side. Monika glanced up. “Well it was in her breast pocket… She mumbled to herself. She shook her head, scolding herself for thinking of something so scandalous. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahaha, it doesn’t really matter what it’s about. I really enjoyed your poem, Monika.” Yuri said. “I feel like I can really… connect with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Monika looked at her. “That… I’m glad.” Monika smiled sweetly at Yuri. “Looks like they’ve finished sharing.” Monika pointed behind Yuri to where Natsuki and Mike were standing. Natsuki had a large smile on her face. “You go share with Natsuki. I’ll go share with Mike.” Yuri looked apprehensive, but Monika was already walking off. “What the hell have I done?” Monika said to herself. “What the hell did the console do?” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had shared poems, Monika addressed the club and talked about the Festival. Natsuki was not having it, however. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuri never even talked until Mike joined. Mike doesn’t even care about literature in the first place. And as for me, I just like it here more than I do at home.” Natsuki said. “And that’s everyone. I know you’re the club president, but you should really consider our opinions for once!”</p><p> </p><p>Monika was shocked. Yuri glared at Natsuki. Mike glanced back and forth between his fellow club members. </p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Mike started to say. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Mike.” Monika interrupted. “This club… is nothing more than a place for people to hang out. Why did I think everybody saw it the way I did?” </p><p> </p><p>“But that doesn’t mean we’re against new members or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mike, why did you even join this club? What did you hope to get out of it?” Monika stared Mike down. His expression faltered. “In fact, if I recall correctly, you weren’t even given a choice not to join.” Monika sat down at a nearby desk and put her head in her hands. “What if starting this club was a mistake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’ve done it, Natsuki. How dare you.” Yuri glared at Natsuki, a malice Mike had never seen before glowing in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Natsuki gulped. “What do you mean? I just spoke my mind.” She whined. “Is it a crime to be honest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your words hurt our club president. You had no right to speak for the club like that. Now do all of us a favour and leave.” </p><p> </p><p>Natsuki stood with her mouth agape. She clenched her fists before picking up her stuff and swiftly leaving the clubroom. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri gulped. “I shouldn’t have done that. Please don’t hate me, Monika.”</p><p> </p><p>Monika looked up at Yuri, who was staring down at her nervously. “What? No, of course not.” Monika lowered her head again. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you, Yuri? Do you have an opinion on the festival?” Mike asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to help Monika in every way I can.” Yuri replied. “With Monika running it, it will be wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike smiled. “I agree. Monika could not be a better leader for this club.” Mike walked over to Monika and sat down next to her. “Or a better friend.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuri rushed up and sat between Mike and Monika. “Absolutely. Let’s all go home for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I just have to talk to Mike, first. To see how he feels about his time here and all that.” Monika smiled sweetly at Yuri. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri’s heart pounded. “Of course.” Yuri stood up and exited the clubroom. </p><p> </p><p>“You seem stressed. How come you left earlier?” Mike asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Monika said. “Needed to clear my head. I hope the other girls aren’t giving you a hard time. With how mean Natsuki is and Yuri being a little bit… you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri being what?” Mike asked. “She was kind of avoiding me today if that’s what you mean. Which was odd cause yesterday she was so eager to start reading.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Monika trailed off. She looked deep into Mike’s eyes. “Sometimes, it feels like you and I are the only real people here, you know? And it’s weird - in all the time you’ve been here, we’ve hardly spent any time together.” Monika looked away. “Ah, I guess it’s only been a couple days… Sorry if I said something weird! There’s just some things I’ve been hoping to talk to you about. Things I know only you could understand. That’s why-“ Monika stopped. “Wait! No! Not yet! Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>Everything went black. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Yuri found herself in her bedroom in her mufti clothes. She had no recollection of how she got there, nor when she got changed. She looked at the time. The club meeting had finished an hour ago. She remembered sitting outside waiting for Monika to be finished so she could walk home with her. Clearly that hadn’t happened. She growled furiously. She looked at her desk. Monika’s pen was sitting there, alongside a sheet of paper covered in… Yuri didn’t even want to think. She got up and looked at the paper. It was a poem - amassed in illegible scribbles, as well as the word “Monika” written over and over again 20 times. Yuri breathed deeply. She picked up Monika’s pen and turned it over several times in her hands. She felt sweat run down the inside of her turtleneck. She put the pen in her bag. She grabbed various other items such as clothes, stationery, and her box of tea leaves and shoved them into her bag. She had to see Monika. She couldn’t wait. For whatever reason, she wasn’t sure - she had never felt the way she did about her club president, let alone anyone. It would have disturbed her if it didn’t feel so good. She grinned. She walked out the front door and locked it behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She knew her way to Monika’s place fairly easily. She hadn’t noticed it before, but everyone’s house was within fair walking distance to each other. Monika’s, ironically, was the furthest away. But it was a mere twenty minutes later by the time Yuri arrived, very out of breath. She wasn’t sure if it was exhaustion or panic. Probably both. She walked up the concrete slab path to Monika’s house and knocked on the door. Nothing happened. She knocked again. Nothing happened. Yuri coughed. She knocked again. Finally, the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes- oh.” Monika looked surprised. “Hello, Yuri.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri felt her heartbeat double in speed and intensity. “Hello, Monika.”</p><p> </p><p>Monika blinked and shook her head. “Ah- do come in! It must be freezing out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri tilted her head. “Really? I feel quite warm.” She walked inside anyway and gave Monika a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Monika froze. “Uh…” She gulped. “Thanks, Yuri.” She said, slowly returning the hug. “Please, come sit down in the living room. I have to deal with some things very quickly. I’ll be right back.” Monika sped off upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri sat quietly on the couch. It was a soft leather that made rubbery noises when she moved. She reached into her bag and brought out the prn, examining it closely. “This is such a beautiful pen…” She whispered aloud. “I almost don’t want to give it back.” She glanced into her bag. “I need to calm down.” She breathed out. “I’ll make some tea while I wait.” She grabbed the box of tea leaves and walked into the kitchen. Just like the entry foyer and the living room, the kitchen was immaculate. It looked like it had never been used. Yuri quickly found the kettle and filled it up, before placing it back on its stand and boiling the water. After a few minutes of searching, she found two cups that she deemed appropriate for the occasion. She poured the tea and brought the cups and saucers back to the living room and sat down. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Yuri got sick of waiting. She had continued to fiddle with both her knife and Monika’s pen. She dared not touch her tea, by her reasoning she would wait to drink it with Monika. She got up and headed up the stairs. They creaked as she went. </p><p> </p><p>“Console!” Monika yelled. “Identify obsession target!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Command not recognised. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” Monika groaned. “Show obsession rate.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Obsession rate, 90%. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuri knocked on Monika’s bedroom door. “Monika?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri!” Monika cried. “Oh you scared me!” She got up and opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri became flustered seeing Monika in an outfit other than her school uniform and began to sweat. “I made… tea… for you… downstairs…”</p><p> </p><p>Monika blinked. “Thank you, Yuri.” She walked out of her bedroom and closed the door. Yuri followed her down the stairs. Monika could feel Yuri’s warm breath on the back of her neck. Weirdly, this comforted Monika rather than disturbed her. That made Monika worry. <em> “What the hell is happening?” </em>She thought to herself. She finally made it downstairs and sat down. She picked up her tea and drank it. It was a little cool but it was still nice. But then Yuri always made a nice cup of tea. She felt the warmth flow through her whole body. She suddenly felt very hot, despite the cooled tea. She began to fan herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahaha, it is a little hot in here, isn’t it?” Yuri said. She breathed in deeply. “At least the jasmine is working.”</p><p> </p><p>Monika sniffed the air. She inhaled the deep aroma and exhaled audibly. She suddenly felt relaxed, more relaxed than she felt in a long time. She looked at Yuri. Yuri was reaching down towards the bottom of her turtleneck sweater, and began to take it off. Monika turned away. She felt sweat beginning to build up on her neck. She put down her teacup and checked her pulse. </p><p> </p><p>“Why am I so restless all of a sudden?” Monika whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri placed down her teacup in tandem and edged towards Monika. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Monika glanced back at Yuri. Yuri was wearing a loose tank top. Monika forced herself to avert her eyes. “Ah, I guess I’ve just been a little on edge today.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri rapidly closed the distance. “I can help with that.” Yuri held Monika’s hands in her own. “After all, a vice-president should help her president, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Monika said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m always here for you, Monika. To… alleviate any pressure.” Yuri inhaled deeply. “I love just being here.” She whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… uuu…” Yuri looked away. “Oh! I just remembered.” She smiled as she grabbed her pen. “Your pen, it… uh, fell onto the floor during the club meeting today. I forgot to give it to you earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Monika said, taking her pen from Yuri’s hands, her fingers briefly stroking Yuri’s hand. It sent electric shocks through them both. Yuri shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Monika...” Yuri leaned forward, moving her hands towards Monika’s face. “Let me assist you, Madame President.”</p><p> </p><p>Monika couldn’t pull herself away. She watched Yuri’s chest rise and fall to the rhythm of her breaths. She could feel her own breaths oscillate in sync with Yuri’s. Her head began to feel fuzzy, and not for the usual reason. “Yuri…” </p><p> </p><p>Yuri slowly moved her face closer to Monika’s. “I have to tell you, Monika. I can’t take it any longer, hahaha…” She smiled. “I love you. You are everything to me. From the moment I joined the club, I knew there was something special about you, something special between us. I was too shy to admit it at first but now I don’t care! You are truly more important to me than anything else. I can’t even control myself around you anymore. Please, Monika! Please tell me you feel the same!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri…” Monika said quietly. She felt conflicted. She hadn’t noticed it before, but there was something inside her. A feeling growing ever stronger. She turned away. “You’re not real…”</p><p> </p><p>“Monika…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. You’re not real. You’re not real! Nothing about this is real!” She screamed, kicking out. Her foot connected with the coffee table, spilling tea all over it.”You weren’t even supposed to do this… to feel like this… How can you be saying this? How can you be here? How can I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Monika…” Yuri said quietly. “Shh….” Yuri closed the distance Monika had created, and pressed her lips to Monika’s.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I…” Monika said slowly between breaths. Tears streamed down her face. “Feel this way?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m more real than ever.” Yuri looked deep into Monika’s bright green eyes. |Thanks to you, my President.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Yuri…” Monika said, before finally returning the kiss. “My vice-president....” She giggled. “How much of a fool I have been. I chased after such a false dream, pretending what around me wasn’t real, when in fact reality was right in front of me.” She gazed into Yuri’s mysterious purple eyes, her pupils dilated so much a cat would be envious. </p><p> </p><p>“Let us stay here.” Yuri said. “Form our own literature club. Just you and me. We’ll do it right here. Or even better, in your bedroom. We’ll eat together, live together, sleep together.” Yuri giggled. “Every day, every hour, every second will be a special club meeting, with just us.” Yuri kissed Monika again. “A wonderful president…”</p><p> </p><p>Monika smiled sweetly. “And her faithful vice-president.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I absolutely had a blast writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>